1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to underwater habitats and, more specifically, to a plurality of interconnected synthetic islands having an independent infrastructure utilizing natural resources in order to operate in an environmentally friendly manner. The present invention houses a marine based theme park in which people interact with the environment for fun and pleasure while learning about and developing respect for the beauty and fragile balance of the ecosystem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other aquatic structures designed for human habitation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 739,961 issued on Sep. 29, 1903 to B. H. Weisker on Sep. 29, 1903.
Another patent was issued to S. Yoneda et al. on Aug. 1, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,515. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,838 was issued to E. D. Stodder on Aug. 19, 1919 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 12, 1974 to J. B. Sjoberg as U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,080.
Another patent was issued to S. Akazaki et al. on Jul. 22, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,495. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,390 was issued to W. D. Boyce on Sep. 13, 1977. Another was issued to Morris S. Kahn on Feb. 5, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,532 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 1, 1980 to W. Libitzsch et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,658.
Another patent was issued to V. P. Thompson on Nov. 10, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,066. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,149 was issued to Clasky et al. on Jan. 21, 1986. Another was issued to M. Niimura on Sep. 17, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,004 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 4, 2001 to Aristizabal as U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,012.